Helena Cassadine
Helena Cassadine was a fictional character on General Hospital. Storylines On March 14, 2016; Helena's last will and testament was shown and she promised everyone who attended; Laura, Elizabeth, Nikolas, Sam, Alexis, and Lulu that she intends to immortalize herself through her will one month after the wedding disaster at the All Saints Church occurred by a man named Landon Dixon who had Helena's instincts as her male counterpart with a hostage situation and security at the All Saints Church was later tightened in the aftermath. Crimes Committed Health and Vitals Relationships |-|Family= *Charlotte Cassadine - Helena's granddaughter *Nikolas Cassadine - Helena's grandson *Stavros Cassadine - Helena's son with Mikkos (deceased) *Stefan Cassadine - Helena's son with Mikkos (deceased) *Spencer Cassadine - Helena's great-grandson and Nikolas' only son *Tony Cassadine - Helena's brother-in-law (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine - Helena's son with unknown man *Victor Cassadine - Helena's brother-in-law (deceased) *Alexis Davis - Helena's step-daughter and Mikkos' son with Kristen *Molly Lansing-Davis - Helena's step-granddaughter and Alexis' daughter with Ric *Sam McCall - Helena's step-granddaughter |-|Friends= *Diego Alcazar - (deceased) *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Luis Alcazar - (deceased) *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh *Raymond Berlin *Landon Dixon - Helena's male counterpart *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Peter Harrell, Jr. - (deceased) *Peter Harrell, Sr. - (deceased) *Paul Hornsby - Former District Attorney (incarcerated) *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) *Liesl Obrecht - (incarcerated) *Raj Patel - Her son Stavros' counterpart *Jeffrey Scribner *Joe Scully, Jr. - (deceased) *Kyle Sloane - (deceased) |-|Enemies= *Haley Adams *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *T.J. Ashford *Brook Lynn Ashton *Franco Baldwin *Scott Baldwin - Former District Attorney *Hayden Barnes *Shawn Butler *Drew Cain *Lucy Coe *Laura Collins - Current Mayor of Port Charles *Mike Corbin - Sonny's father *Carly Corinthos *Michael Corinthos *Morgan Corinthos - (deceased) *Sonny Corinthos *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Patrick Drake *Felix DuBois *Dante Falconeri - Lulu's ex-husband and Sonny and Olivia's son *Pres Floyd - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Russell Ford - Former General Hospital Chief of Staff (deceased) *Audrey Hardy - Former General Hospital Head Nurse *James Horowitz *Jasper "Jax" Jacks *Epiphany Johnson - Former General Hospital Head Nurse *Maxie Jones *Tony Jones - (deceased) *Ric Lansing - Helena's ex-stepson-in-law and former District Attorney *Janice Lomax - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Andre Maddox *Jason Morgan *A.J. Quartermaine - (deceased) *Alan Quartermaine - (deceased) *Emily Quartermaine - (deceased) *Monica Quartermaine - Current General Hospital Chief of Staff *Olivia Quartermaine *Tracy Quartermaine *Coleman Ratcliffe *Nina Reeves - Helena's stepdaughter-in-law *Sabrina Santiago - (deceased) *James Scorpio *Mac Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Robert Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Robin Scorpio-Drake *Luke Spencer - Helena's longtime enemy and rival *Valerie Spencer *Damian Spinelli *Ellie Trout *Twyla - Mayor of Port Charles *David Walters *Elizabeth Webber *Mary Wells - Current General Hospital Head Nurse *Nathan West - (deceased) Cassadine Cassadine Cassadine Cassadine Cassadine Cassadine Cassadine Cassadine Cassadine Cassadine Cassadine Cassadine Cassadine Cassadine Cassadine Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini